


a fool for you

by 991102



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: seongwu eats chocolate like a maniac and dongho has a cute laugh





	a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofusquish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/gifts).



> cross posted from twitter! for tofu xo

seongwu is sixteen when he first meets kang dongho.

 

the two boys had always known of each other, courtesy of their shared friends, but it’s only at minki’s halloween party that they formally introduced themselves to each other, the entire ordeal far more uncomfortable than any other first impression that seongwu’s had; warmth climbing up his neck as they exchanged awkward fist bumps and “hello my name is”s.

 

minki had some horror movie playing while they lounged about, and seongwu doesn’t remember how it had happened, but somehow he and dongho ended up pressed up against each other on the couch in minki’s basement. seungcheol, jisoo, and jonghyun were jammed up together on the other side, so seongwu had no choice but to glue himself to dongho, the boundaries of acquaintanceship be damned.

 

it’s nearing the wee hours of the day now, and some of them have actually fallen asleep, daniel snoring away on the rug while minhyun dozes off on the bean bag to the right of the couch, minki and jeonghan respectively drawing on their faces with markers. seongwu himself is only a tiny bit sleepy—or so he forces himself to think; he’d rather die than suffer the same fate as daniel and minhyun—, but his focus slips from the horror movie, instead munching on a chocolate bar.

 

he doesn’t even realize he’s completely melted into dongho’s side, head leaning on his shoulder and one leg draped over his thigh, until dongho laughs, hearty and almost cartoonish, and the sound is way closer than it should be (not that seongwu particularly minds; he’s a sucker for cute guys with cute laughs).

 

seongwu cranes his neck up to look at dongho’s face, heart only growing a little bit when he catches a glance at his bright smile and crinkled eyes. seongwu snorts. “what kind of maniac laughs during a horror movie?”

 

“i’m not laughing at that!” dongho waves his hands as he laughs, covering his face as his entire body shakes with laughter. seongwu doesn’t bother to separate himself from dongho’s side, it’s too comfy and he’s lazy, and he snuggles closer once dongho’s laughter dies down. the other points at the half eaten chocolate in seongwu’s hands. “what kind of maniac eats a chocolate bar like _that_?”

 

seongwu follows dongho’s eyes, staring blankly at the bite marks on his chocolate bar, tracing the lines that were completely ignored as seongwu munched on it like a pizza slice. seongwu shrugs and takes another bite. “i always eat chocolate like this.”

 

dongho bursts into laughter again, watching as seongwu continues to eat his chocolate, eyes dancing with wonder and amusement. “oh my god, you really _are_ insane.”  

 

“four hours into our friendship and you’re already calling me insane.” seongwu shakes his head in mock disappointment, shoving the last bite into his mouth and talking around it. “this is so sad.”

 

the other shrugs, teasing grin on his lips. “it’s not my fault you made a fool of yourself.”

 

seongwu blows a raspberry and rips open another chocolate bar to spite dongho. “this fool is on a mission to give his cute little self a cavity so you’ll just have to suffer while he eats another one.”

 

“isn’t bothered by jumpscares, but whines when the camera pans to a spider… eats chocolate like a maniac… talks in the third person… “ dongho lists off on his fingers. “what else is there to know about you?”

 

seongwu tries to ignore the warmth that fights to color his cheeks at the thought of dongho paying attention to him during the movie, but he fails miserably if dongho’s pleased smile is anything to go by. with a practiced composure that he learned to fake in theater, seongwu grins up at dongho and bats his eyelashes. “i’m super cute.”

 

he expected a scoff or an eyeroll or maybe a hard flick to the forehead , but what seongwu does not expect is for dongho to _blush_ —rather intensely, if seongwu may add, eyes wide and face coloring a rosy pink.

 

dongho’s blushing so hard that it actually makes seongwu blush a little too.

 

they stare at each other for a long moment, not making a move to break eye contact nor address whatever just happened.

 

moving away from dongho for the first time in the last hour, seongwu fakes a cough, and dongho scratches his nape.

 

“can’t say i don’t already know that.”

 

seongwu chokes on his chocolate bar.

 

actually coughing this time, seongwu shoots a glare at dongho whose completely smiley again, not a trace of embarrassment on his face as he laughs. “i hate you, kang.”

 

dongho snorts and snatches seongwu’s chocolate bar, breaking off a square (like a normal person) before handing it back to him. “right back atcha, ong.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i save ongdong or did ongdong save me... follow me on twitter @applewooj mwah


End file.
